<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new Hope by redangeleve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509546">A new Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve'>redangeleve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because he derserves it, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Leia and Han named their son after Ben Kenobi, Parents Han and Leia, Short &amp; Sweet, newborn Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben," she whispered softly as her lips gently kissed his forehead.</p><p>Though she had never been trained in the ways of the Jedi, it almost seemed as if the Force was speaking to her when the name came to her mind, as soon as the healers had told them that she was expecting a son. Very few people would recognize the meaning behind it, the message that lay in that short name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I'm hard of understanding. After so many years I just realized that Ben Solo has the same name as Obi-Wan Kenobi and my muse didn't let me be, before I wrote something about it. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in the room. After hours of moaning, screaming and wailing, a peaceful, almost holy silence had settled in. It had not been a difficult birth, but like any other, it had been painful, but it was just like most mothers said, as soon as Leia held her child in her arms, all the strain was forgotten. Now that their work was done, the midwife and court ladies had retreated to give the young family a moment to themselves before reality caught up with them again.</p><p>The time her child had chosen to be born could not have been worse. They had been in the middle of important negotiations when the contractions began, but Leia had bravely held out anyway. In the end, the talks had dragged on so long that her son was almost born in the conference room instead of the hospital wing of the palace. Literally at the last moment, she had managed to successfully conclude the negotiations before her water broke on the way to the delivery room and by the time they reached the infirmary, Leia had already gone into labor. Only one hour later, her son had been born. </p><p>Han almost didn't make it in time. Not that Leia had expected anything else. Even when he was with her, he always seemed to be on the go. Restless, always on the way to a new adventure, but she had gotten used to it. She had guessed from the beginning that life at a politician's side wouldn't go well with him. That he would always be a smuggler at heart, and even if there were days when she wished it were different, she did not blame him. She had known what kind of man Han Solo was when she got involved with him.</p><p>But now he was here and he was happy, as she could clearly tell by the way he looked at them. His wife and his newborn son. He had bravely held her hand during the birth, although Leia could feel how hard it was for him to see her suffer. He had gone through fire and war with her, but he couldn't protect her from this. Still, it had been worth the effort.</p><p>Finally, he was there. Their son. Their perfect, beautiful baby. The boy looked peaceful as he lay in her arms. Even without knowing much about Han's parents, Leia thought to discover that the little one had inherited more from his maternal grandmother's side in appearance than from the Skywalkers or the Solos. Dark fuzz covered his little head and when he opened his eyes for a moment to see the world he was born into, she could see that his irises were brown. But in the end it didn't matter who he resembled. What mattered was that he was finally there.</p><p>"Ben," she whispered softly as her lips gently kissed his forehead.</p><p>Though she had never been trained in the ways of the Jedi, it almost seemed as if the Force was speaking to her when the name came to her mind, as soon as the healers had told them that she was expecting a son. Very few people would recognize the meaning behind it, the message that lay in that short name. </p><p>"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my only hope."</p><p>So much had happened since she entrusted that message to the little droid to deliver. It was nothing more than the name of a stranger then. A pseudonym for a hero her adoptive father had taught her as soon as Leia was old enough to understand the threat the Empire posed. He had been Bail's friend, an experienced warrior and he trusted him, that had been all she needed to know. Although Leia had only known Obi-Wan Kenobi briefly, he had left a lasting impression on her. He had been wise and kind and he had given his life to help them escape.</p><p>Later, after they were safe, Luke had told her about old Ben Kenobi. About the hermit who had lived in the wilderness on Tatooine, and of whom he had only just learned that he had been a Jedi Knight whose life was as closely tied to their family's as any human could be. He had been the friend and teacher of their biological father Anakin Skywalker before he had become Darth Vader, had known and respected their mother, and had been her brother's protector and guardian from birth. </p><p>It was only fair, after her father had ended his life, that Leia and Han honored him by naming their son after him. Without Ben Kenobi, the boy would probably not even exist. Without him, Leia and Luke might have been killed by the Emperor as infants, or Leia might have died in the captivity of the Empire after the destruction of Alderaan. The peace the galaxy now experienced would not exist without Ben Kenobi. One day, when their little son was old enough, they would tell him about it. What a great story was hidden behind his name, and who knows, maybe he too would one day do something that would change the fate of the galaxy, just like Ben Kenobi had done.</p><p>But until then, he needed to grow and prosper. </p><p>As if he had heard it, the baby yawned heartily at that moment before stretching and closing its eyes again. For the little boy the last hours had been the most exhausting in his young life and Leia also noticed how the excitement of the birth slowly faded away and left a bone deep tiredness. Still she tried to not let it show when her husband bent down to her and pressed a kiss on her head.</p><p>"Sleep, princess," Han muttered, before he kissed his son as well. "And you too, buddy. You've earned it."</p><p>Carefully he covered his wife and son properly once more, then closed the curtains and went to the door. "I'll comm Luke," he said before he pushed the handle down. "I'm sure he can't wait to see little Ben. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."</p><p>Leia nodded gratefully, then closed her eyes and pressed her baby to herself. A deep peace filled her heart and for once she didn't think about the burden and responsibility that her position brought with it but only about her son. Her little Ben, who slept blissfully in her arms and whose whole future lay before him. </p><p>Her heart became wide with love and a smile lay on her face when Leia finally let got and fell asleep with this happy thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>